One Last Time
by Gia
Summary: [One-shot, OotP spoiler] What if Sirius had the mirror with him when he fell through the veil? Harry will get that last chance to talk to Sirius.


**

* * *

Title:** One Last Time 

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG

Pairing: None.

Time: During 5th year.

Summary: [One-shot, OotP spoiler] What if Sirius had the mirror with him when he fell through the veil? Harry will get that last chance to talk to Sirius.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author's Note: A rewritten scene from Order of the Phoenix. I've decided to take a different approach, rather than making Harry go back after him. I'm afraid, I can't make myself write Harry so angry. I'll have to tone that down a bit, since that's just me. ANGST!! I usually hate writing angst fics, but I guess I should be open-minded, and try it. Just once.

* * *

****

Dedicated to: SIRIUS BLACK!!

* * *

Excerpt from OotP--

This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.

Harry's heart began to race. He remembered seeing his dead parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago. He was going to be able to talk to Sirius again, right now, he knew it--

He looked around to make sure there was nobody else there; the dormitory was quite empty. He looked back at the mirror, raised it in front of his face with trembling hands and said loudly and clearly, "Sirius."

End of excerpt

* * *

All around me are familiar faces   
Worn out places - worn out faces   
Bright and early for their daily races   
Going nowhere - going nowhere

* * *

The mirror misted, Harry waiting anxiously. To his great relief, a face seemed to come closer towards the surface. It was a bit like walking through fog, walking towards your destination. The image only cleared when it was right in front of him. Harry met eyes with his dead godfather. "H-Harry?"

"Sirius! Oh Sirius!" Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked, as he cried silently, yet joyously. He could still talk to Sirius! Harry had unease at the pit of his stomach when he thought he'd never get a chance to speak to his beloved godfather again. "Sirius, where are you? No, how are you?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure.. In limbo? I'm dead, aren't I? I don't.."

"Limbo? What do you mean?" happiness started ebbing out. Sirius couldn't cross over? Was there really a place to cross over? Harry tried ridding himself of these thoughts, feeling guilty as he felt a feeling of relief wash over him. He wanted Sirius to stay with him as long as he could. Did he really have to go?

"I have this feeling, Harry, I should be going. But something's holding me back.. I--" Sirius suddenly looked at Harry's face, realization and sadness dawning on his face. His heart wrenched when he saw the tears still running down his face. He hadn't meant to hurt him. "Oh Harry.. I'm sorry.."

"No!" Harry screamed back at the mirror. "NO! NO! NO!!" Harry sat down against his bed, laying the mirror down, so he could just lean over it. Sirius shouldn't blame himself! It was him! All him…

"Harry, you've got to let me go.."

"No," he whispered brokenly. "We haven't gotten a chance to do anything together, Sirius." He blinked back more tears, the stinging in his eyes paling in comparison at the idea of his godfather leaving for good. He tried smiling, but it was a poor attempt. "Remember? I'm supposed to live with you when… when we clear your name! Don't you remember?"

* * *

_And their tears are filling up their glasses   
No expression - no expression   
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow   
No tommorow - no tommorow_

* * *

Harry was grasping for straws, trying to show Sirius reason.

"Who's going to be there when I need you, Siri? There are so many things.. So many things we haven't done!" Harry looked pleadingly into Sirius' somber one. He tried conveying his urgency through his eyes to Sirius, trying to show that he truly needed him here. '_Didn't Sirius understand that? Why didn't he understand that!!?'_

"Damnit, it's not fair!" Harry yelled hoarsely. "I-I hate.. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Sirius looked up at Harry, understanding what was happening. He had the same reaction when he had heard about James and Lily. Hating them for leaving, hating himself, hating everything and everyone. _It wouldn't do well to dwell in the past_, Albus had told one day in Grimmauld. The placed hadn't exactly brought back great memories, but it was his home nonetheless. New memories could be created to replace the terrible ones.

Harry seemed hysterical now, the understanding in Sirius's eyes making everything seem harsher. Sirius, averted his face, and let Harry calm down for a moment.

When Harry's face turned to him, it was terrible to see the great sadness in face. His haggard face, seemingly grown older. "Harry, then.. Let's talk. About anything and everything." '_Before I go'_, Sirius added mentally. It seemed Harry needed this, needed a chance to talk to him, nothing holding him back. It would do Harry some good to get it all out. After a lengthy pause, Harry finally cracked a smile, a pained one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, I.." Harry took a deep breath. "I had this row with Cho.."

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny   
I find it kind of sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had_

* * *

They spent what seemed like hours, talking about Harry's problems, and everything that seemed insignificant. Sirius lent an ear to all Harry's woes and insecurities, and in turn, he told Harry stories about how James gradually got better and met up with Lily. Neither mentioned anything about what was going on around them. It was almost as if there was no war coming, just peace in the world. Just a godfather and his godson, a relationship that mirrored that of a father and son.

They laughed after a bit, when Sirius ended one story. They lapsed into companionable silence, Harry regarding the mirror silently. "James would be so proud of you right now Harry. And Lily too."

Sirius hadn't expected a reply when Harry looked away, but he heard Harry whisper back. "Say hello to them for me, Sirius."

"Harry..."

Harry abruptly turned back to Sirius. Something different in his expression. It was still sad, but it didn't seem weighted. Not as burdened as before. "I know you'll be with them. And, I'm going to make you proud, you know? With them." Harry's tone was as casual as he could manage, his voice cracking at the last words.

"Harry, I'm already proud of you." Sirius hastened to say. "Nothing you could do would make me any less proud of you. I love you like a son I never had Harry, never forget that."

Harry smiled, tears falling from his face. "I love you, Sirius."

Harry watched, as Sirius gave one last brilliant smile, before he disappeared from the mirror. Sniffing quietly, he held the mirror close to his chest, as if he was hugging Sirius. In a way, Harry could almost feel Sirius's arms wrapping around him one last time. Just one last time.

Finis.

* * *

I find it hard to tell you   
'Cos I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very mad world

* * *

A/N: It was so sad!!! I feel like I'm going to cry!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

In tribute to Sirius, I'm going to continue my fics with him in it!! NO MATTER WHAT!! LONG LIVE SIRIUS!!


End file.
